1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to flexible line trimmers for cutting vegetation, and in particular to one that has a mechanism for feeding line out while still rotating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of weed and grass cutter in use utilizes a monofilament nylon line for cutting the vegetation. The line is wound on a spool that is rotated by a rotary drive. A free traveling end extends outward from the spool a few inches, cutting vegetation in its path.
One disadvantage of the trimmer is that the line wears fairly rapidly. To extend the line to its proper length, most devices have a feeding mechanism that requires the operator to stop the rotation. The operator has to turn the trimmer over, manipulate a release, grasp the free end of the line and pull more out. This is a time consuming operation and a nuisance.
One proposal to provide for line feeding while still rotating is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,911. It requires, however, a hollow shaft, gripping members and a linkage extending up to the handle. If is desirable to have one that feeds additional line out merely by bumping the housing against the ground.
It also would be desirable to install an automatic line feeding device on existing trimmers as a replacement for the manual line feeder housing. The existing units have housings that are normally retained by a nut threaded onto the drive shaft at the bottom of the housing. A relatively long shaft interferes with placement of an axially moveable button on the bottom for advancing line.